


Oatmeal and Joy

by bblgumbby



Series: Drarryland 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Hospital Food, Desi Harry Potter, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Mpreg, POC Harry Potter, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, not gonna say more cos it'll spoil the story, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Established Relationship: someone does something different/orders something different, and the other notices.Minimum: 301 words - Maximum: 613 words.End word count: 606 words. (Cutting it close!)





	Oatmeal and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo-hoo third Drarryland 2019 prompt!  
> This one just kinda flowed? I really like how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> ~○~

Oatmeal. Greyish beige lumps of overcooked mashed oats. The St. Mungo's oatmeal might as well have been glue from Flourish & Blotts, as far as Draco was concerned. Draco didn't even like to look at the stuff, let alone put it anywhere near his mouth. 

And yet, here was his husband, sprinkling blueberries and cranberries onto the stuff and tucking in like it was a completely normal occurrence. 

“Darling,” Draco said, sitting down with his roast beef sandwich and Granny Smith apple. Harry looked up at him as he tucked the full spoon into his mouth. “Not to be rude, but what the actual fuck are you eating?”

Harry looked down at his bowl, then flicked his gaze up to meet Draco's. He blinked a few times, as if not understanding why he was being asked the question. “Um-- it's oatmeal? You've had oatmeal before Draco--”

“I bloody know it's supposed to be oatmeal, Harry. Allow me to rephrase the question. Why in Merlin's name are you eating a bowl of that paste with berries instead of your full English?”

Nearly every breakfast/dinner they shared saw Draco eating some kind of deli sandwich and Harry packing away a full English breakfast, minus the baked beans. He had to keep his strength and stamina up for his long and exciting shifts as a healer. 

Harry shifted in his seat and reached for his tea-- herbal this time instead of his usual strong black tea: oh yes, that hadn't escaped Draco's notice either. He looked uncomfortable under his husband's concerned silvery gaze, drinking his tea to avoid answering his husband.

“Are you ill? Did you catch something-?”

“No! No, I'm not ill. Well, I was last week. Got sick just after breakfast on Tuesday, you'd already gone home and I didn't want to worry you.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“It wasn't a big deal, Draco, and I'm fine. I had Healer Màvros look me over to make sure I was okay.”

“And are you? Okay?” Something had to be wrong, if Harry was eating that paper-and-glue mix with berries in. He watched as his husband once again shifted in his seat.

“Well he suggested a few lifestyle changes… eating better in general, plain foods in the morning so I don't feel sick… no more 12 hour shifts or being on-call 24 hours…”

Draco narrowed his eyes, taking in his husband for a moment. His hair was curlier than usual, nice and shiny and healthy. His olive skin was clear, almost glowing. “Well, you look amazing. I suppose Healer Màvros had the right idea. Was it stress?”

“Mm, sort of…” Harry paused, and the reached out, taking Draco's hands in his own. “It's kind of serious, actually, Draco. Life-changing, one might say…”

Draco was silent. 

“...don't tell me you're dying or have some crazy incurable disease-- you have the absolute worst luck--”

“I'm not dying, Draco, I'm having a baby.” 

Having a baby. A baby. Baby. Their baby. He was going to be a father? They were going to be parents? Thinking this, he'd accidentally tuned Harry out 

“--and I was trying to plan a cute way to tell you and I just blurt it out like a--”

“We're having a baby?” Harry nods. “But you aren't on any potions for conception-?”

Harry grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Like you said, the craziest stuff happens to me. To us. We're gonna be parents.” 

And if Draco wept with joy in the hospital canteen, with his face pressed to his husband's 5-week not-even-a-bump-yet-draco belly… well, that was between them and the oatmeal.


End file.
